Hailey Upton
'Detective Hailey Upton '''is a member of District 21's Intelligence Unit. Biography As a child, Upton ran a corner store in Greek town with her father. When it was robbed in 2003, she stayed by the desk of Sergeant Trudy Platt, who was part of a Robbery-Homicide unit at the time, until it was solved, all the while worrying for the health of her father. It was this that inspired Upton to become a policewoman, where she originally became a member of that same Robbery-Homicide unit. Upton was first partnered with Erin Lindsay in her first days at Intelligence before Lindsay chose to accept a job application to the FBI in New York. She is now partnered with Detective Jay Halstead, with whom she relates to on a personal level. Relationships Jay Halstead Initially, Jay and Hailey were on uneasy terms with one another on a case that brought her unit against his. However, after joining Intelligence, their relationship started off rocky since Jay was still dealing with the heartbreak of Erin leaving and a little part of him blamed Hailey for being there, but slowly their relationship began to smooth out; both became good friends and partners with one another as time goes on since Lindsay left for New York. Throughout their time as partners, they have relied on each other as confidants and for comfort. Hailey is the first to suggest Jay get some help after an undercover operation gone awry triggers traumatic relapses for him, she also encourages him to take therapy seriously after telling him she would have to find another partner if he didn't. She often asks for updates regarding his sessions and is happy to know that it benefits him. She is also the first to tend to Jay after he gets shot in "Endings", crying even after knowing he is okay. Likewise, Jay visits her after a similar operation turned personal for Hailey and shared a drink with her. Over time, she and Jay grew to trust each other a lot as partners and began to develop a close friendship outside of work, often communicating through eye contact and seeking out each others advice and knowing when to step in to help each other out if they think one of them is at risk during a case. They really respect each others opinions and have voiced out their admiration and devotion of each other as their partners. Adam Ruzek Like with Jay, she initially was on uneasy terms with Adam, but later becomes friends with him after joining Intelligence. While rarely partnered with Ruzek, she is often the one to keep him in line, and is unwilling to blindly follow him in breaking protocol. They were both, from ''Bad Boys to Sacrifice, in a romantic relationship with one another, wherein they have broken up on mutual terms. Notes and Trivia * Hailey is left-handed. * She uses a Glock 19 as her sidearm. * Hailey has so far driven a Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT and a Ford Taurus Police Interceptor; since Season 7, she started using a low-profile black Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8. * She is Greek-American. * Her actress, Tracy Spiridakos, says she listens to metal and is a dirt bike rider. Appearances Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit Members